


Fool in the Rain

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Song Lyrics, Songfic, TODae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: Seunghyun is waiting for DaesungOriginally posted on AFF on 12/9/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1056892/fool-in-the-rain-fluff-songfic-todae-drabble





	Fool in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Led Zeppelin song. I highly recommend listening while reading! Some lyrics have been left out for flow.

_Well there's a light in your eye that keeps shining_   
  


_Like a star that can't wait for the night_   
  


_…...._   
  
  


_And the warmth of your smile starts a-burnin'_   
  


_And the thrill of your touch gives me fright_   
  


_And I'm shaking so much, really yearning_   
  


_Why don't you show up, make it all right?_   
  


_Yeah, it's all right._

 

 

 

Seunghyun was waiting for Daesung. They were meeting by the little strip of shops and were going to spend the afternoon together. Maybe well into the evening, and even night. They often had sleepovers and it was always the most fun Seunghyun had. He didn't have to worry about being cool or edgy- he could just relax and be himself.  
  
  


_….._   
  
  


_And you thought it was only in movies_   
  


_As you wish all your dreams would come true_   
  


 

Seunghyun could make Daesung happy. He knew it. He adored his dongsaeng so much that he would do anything Daesung asked- not that he asked for anything anyway. But any overly sweet romantic gesture, Seunghyun was willing to do. And had done. Candle light dinner? Done. Filling Daesung's room with pink balloons for his birthday? And the kitchen, living room, hallway, and bathroom. It always ended the same- a beautifully blushing Daesung, a soft, “Aw, hyung!” and a kiss on the cheek. Making Daesung happy made Seunghyun happy. Nothing else mattered then, all of his stresses eased away- no group, no touring, no fans, no schedules, no commitments. Just him and Daesung.

  
  
  


_Now I will stand in the rain on the corner_   
  


_I'll watch the people go shuffling downtown_   
  


_Another ten minutes no longer_   
  


_And then I'm turning around_

 

 

Daesung had yet to show up and Seunghyun's inner demons were starting to circle. Sure, Seunghyun was frequently early to everything, but Daesung was usually right after him. He sometimes worried if he was overbearing on Daesung, too needy. He would try to pull away, but Daesung would grow so sad that Seunghyun couldn't bare it. So that couldn't be it.

 

 

Probably.  
  
  


 

_The clock on the wall's moving slower_   
  


_My heart it sinks to the ground_   
  


_And the storm that I thought would blow over_   
  


_Clouds the light of the love that I found_   
  


 

Daesung wasn't coming. That was all there was to it. He was tired of Seunghyun, somehow knew of his feelings and just didn't care. Seunghyun's chest ached and he bit his lip. Could he do without the light of his life?

  
  


_Now my body is starting to quiver_   
  


_And the palms of my hands getting wet_   
  


_I've got no reason to doubt you baby,_   
  


_It's all a terrible mess_   
  
  


_And I'll run in the rain till I'm breathless_   
  


_When I'm breathless I'll run till I drop, hey_   
  


_The thoughts of a fool's kind of careless_   
  


_I'm just a fool waiting on the wrong block_

 

 

Seunghyun ran. He ran harder and faster than he ever had in his whole life. Five blocks. He was five blocks north of where he was supposed to be. Fuck, what if Daesung thought Seunghyun had abandoned him?

 

 

 

He reached the _right_ destination, but still no Daesung. Seunghyun calmed his breathing, and slumped against the wall. Tears blurred his eyes.

 

 

“Hyung!”

 

 

Seunghyun's eyes snapped up- there he was. Daesung- bright eyed, wide-smiled. He was wearing a white, tight tee shirt and the sun was hitting him in the right spot that made him look like an actual angel. Daesung bit his lip and looked nervous when he approached.

 

 

“I'm so sorry I'm late hyung. We were a little early so Seungri and I decided to stop outside the pet shop and they had adorable little bunnies and I...” Daesung trailed off and looked down at his feet.

 

Seunghyun smiled and gently ran his fingers through Daesung's hair. “It's okay,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Daesung's temple. “I know how you get around baby animals.”

 

 

“He's just saying that so he gets ice cream, you know,” Seungri snarked as he walked past.

 

 

“Yah!” Seunghyun snarled, reaching out to swipe at Seungri, but missing his target. Suddenly there was a warmth curling around his fingers.

 

“Come on, hyung,” Daesung smiled brightly again, and it nestled in Seunghyun's chest. “I'll treat you.” He tugged Seunghyun gently along.

 

  
  


_Light of the love that I found..._


End file.
